


Night Out

by Alfer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, domestic hollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: Carmilla and Laura go out to dine with some old friends. It doesn't take too long for Carmilla to get bored. Good thing she can always find ways to amuse herself.





	

Carmilla couldn’t help but smirk, satisfied with the effect she was having. Obscured by the table, her fingers danced on Laura’s thigh, a light caress that promised more.

She could smell the sweat gathering on the back of Laura’s neck, see how hard her hands were gripping the edge of the table, hear her breath hitch every time Carmilla’s fingers dared to go a little higher. Luckily, LaFontaine’s science babble was enough to distract themselves and the beefcake. Otherwise, Laura's barely suppressed gasp when Carmilla finally touched her center would have been noted. Even through her jeans, Carmilla could feel how wet she already was.

Dining with this company was not Carmilla’s idea of a good night. But Laura had asked her to come, thus here Carmilla was. She had behaved for an entire hour of those two talking about themselves. Enough was enough. Plus, even if Laura didn’t want to admit it, Carmilla could see she was getting tired of this too. So she decided to save their night.

A strong hand gripped Carmilla’s wrist. Laura pressed her hips forward, grinding on Carmilla’s palm, not at all as subtly as her wife no doubt intended to be. Carmilla’s smirk grew wider. Laura glared at her, sitting back on her chair and releasing Carmilla’s hand. She did not push her away. The blush on Laura’s cheeks was adorable, only growing stronger when Carmilla started rubbing her through her pants.

It barely took five minutes of this, Carmilla keeping a rhythm she knew was just a tad too slow, for Laura to break. Holding Carmilla’s wrist again, this time she rose, giving some ridiculous excuse to the others before dragging Carmilla to the ladies bathroom.

Laura pushed the door open, looking around to see if it was empty. Once satisfied they were alone, she swirled around, crashing her lips against Carmilla’s. Her mouth was demanding, and Carmilla was happy to answer in kind, her fingers tangling in golden strands. Distracted as she was, it was a surprise when she felt her back hitting the door, Laura’s front pressed to her own. Warm hands crept under Carmilla’s shirt, one raking blunt nails over her stomach until reaching her chest, the other trying to get the button of her pants to open.

Carmilla broke their kiss, moaning low when Laura palmed one of her breasts over her bra. Laura’s other hand finally getting into her pants got a whimper instead. Teasing Laura was just too fun, and being able to scent how wet it made her, well, it had Carmilla just as affected. Laura’s fingers glided easily through Carmilla’s folds.

Glided was the right word, just enough pressure to make Carmilla moan again, but not enough for more. Laura kissed down Carmilla’s jawline and neck, occasionally biting the spots she knew would drive Carmilla mad. It was a delicious form of torture, only made better when Laura started sucking an impressive hickey just above Carmilla’s collarbone. She knew Laura would not do more until she begged for it, and usually, that would take more time. But not tonight, apparently.

“Laura, sweetheart, please.” Carmilla was prepared to be teased more, but Laura whined against her throat at Carmilla’s breathless plea, her hips pressing against Carmilla’s knee. It was good Laura was so preoccupied with making that hickey. The satisfied smirk that reaction brought to Carmilla’s face would have made her wait longer, she was sure.

It was a moot point since Laura sliding a finger inside her opening made the smirk disappear. In its place, a long satisfied growl tore out of Carmilla’s throat. It only took a few rough thrusts and Laura’s palm rubbing against her clit for Carmilla to come, biting down on Laura’s shoulder to stop herself from shouting. Laura gently stroked her through the aftershocks, kissing her jaw and murmuring sweet nothings.

Laura took her hand out of Carmilla’s pants and licked her fingers clean, Carmilla’s eyes locked on the motion. Laura’s hips jumped against Carmilla’s knee. The movement brought Carmilla out of her trance. Moving with supernatural speed, she inverted their positions, pressing Laura against the door. Laura gasped, grasping Carmilla’s shoulders at the sudden change.

Carmilla kneeled and pulled both Laura’s jeans and underwear down, helping her wife step out of them. Running her hands up the back of Laura’s legs, Carmilla kissed her stomach, enjoying the way Laura’s breath caught in answer. She could have spent days marking Laura’s abs, hips and chest, but one of Laura’s hands on her hair pushed lower. Carmilla obeyed, only stopping to kiss the ticklish spot just under Laura’s ribs, making her giggle.

Kissing her way down Laura’s body, Carmilla did not waste time. She licked Laura’s core from her entrance to her clit, eyes closing at both the taste and Laura’s near scream of her name. Sucking the small bundle of nerves into her mouth, Carmilla lashed it quickly with her tongue, making Laura keen.  Carmilla used both of her hands to hold Laura's hips down, looking up at her. Head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, small beads of sweat running down her neck. 

_ Beautiful, _ that was the only word running through Carmilla’s mind.

It didn’t take long for Laura either, the moment she opened her eyes and locked gazes with Carmilla had her careening over the edge. Carmilla didn’t stop, licking into Laura’s entrance and using her fingers to rub circles on Laura’s clit. Barely a few moments later, Laura came a second time, one of her hands flying to her mouth to try and smother a scream of Carmilla’s name, the other taking a hold of Carmilla’s hand at her hip, interlacing their fingers. Again Carmilla didn’t ease up, instead taking Laura’s clit back into her mouth, and easily pushing two fingers inside her core. 

Laura came with a sob this time, fluttering around Carmilla’s fingers. She pulled on Carmilla’s hair gently, trying to get her to rise up. Carmilla helped Laura back into her pants first, then did so. Laura pulled her into a kiss, hugging her close. She sighed, hiding her face into Carmilla’s neck, body going soft now that the tension of arousal seeped out.

Kissing her temple, Carmilla let her rest a bit. Maybe three orgasms in a roll had been a bit much. Laura always got sleepy after that many. “Do you want to go, love?”

“Have we been here for too long?” It wasn’t the first time this kind of situation happened. They had a time limit that both agreed could be passed off as just an usual bathroom visit.

Carmilla snorted. “You could say so.”

Laura raised her head to look at Carmilla. “I don’t think they’ve even noticed we’re gone, and we’re going to meet Perry and Mattie tomorrow anyway. Poof us out.”

She always said 'poof' with a straight face and it never failed to make Carmilla laugh . Laura smiled at the sound, her eyes shining. 

“Alright, let’s go.” In a second they were back to the peace of their apartment.

Pecking Laura on the lips, Carmilla let her go, walking to the kitchen to make them some late-night cocoa. Faintly, she heard Laura calling LaF, chuckling at whatever science ginger said.

A minute later lean arms wrapped around Carmilla's middle, Laura’s forehead pressing against her back. Carmilla turned around, hugging Laura back.

“We’re getting a reputation, Carm.”

That made Carmilla chuckled. “Well, it’s not undeserved.” Laura rolled her eyes.

It had been a good night, all things considered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to canyousmellchips and Melime for being awesome betas!
> 
> This was meant to fill a prompt from femslashficlets Challenge, but it got a bit too long.
> 
> Just some more smut and fluff. Thanks for reading!


End file.
